


Алиса в Стране Белых Коридоров

by NikJac



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikJac/pseuds/NikJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психами не рождаются, ими становятся.<br/>Упав в кроличью нору, так просто назад из нее не выбраться.<br/><b></b><br/>    <img/><br/>  </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Прямиком в кроличью нору

**Author's Note:**

> На шедевр не претендую. Просто смешались треки, фильмы, книги, игры в голове, и вот что получилось в итоге.  
> Характер каждого персонажа, это смесь всех черт, присущих герою во всех вселенных Алисы.  
> Надеюсь, кто решит прочесть мой странный микс, останется довольным.

**Психиатрическая больница Ратледж.**

\- То есть Вы, действительно, не знаете, кем Вы являетесь?  
\- Нет, не имею понятия.  
\- Ну, красавица, нам предстоит тогда это выяснить. Пока Вы останетесь у нас. Санитары, заберите ее! *****

Длинный коридор, закрытые серые двери с зарешеченными окошками. Глухая ночь, душевнобольные спали. Из-за тяжелых, гулких шагов один из них встрепенулся и под крики соседа, прищурившись, растянул губы в счастливой улыбке, разглядывая новоприбывшую, еле идущую девушку. Несчастная вздрогнула от этого оскала и черных грустных глаз, что промелькнули за решеткой, споткнулась на ровном месте, но санитар подхватил ее и резко поставил на ноги. Синяк на предплечье гарантирован.

\- Смотри, куда идешь!  
Шаг. Шаг. Скрип тяжелой двери совпал со стоном, донесшимся с конца коридора.  
\- Заходи, Алиса, - чуть мягче пригласил санитар, желая сгладить свою раннюю грубость.

Неуверенно девочка, обняв себя худенькими ручками, зашла в палату, луна заглядывала в узенькое окошечко под потолком. На жесткой койке лежала серая сорочка и белые тапочки.

\- Переоденься и сложи свою одежду, - дверь закрылась за молодым мужчиной на замок.

Девушка вздохнула, оглядев свою тюрьму, и с преспокойным видом принялась стаскивать с себя лохмотья. Теплая и свежая одежда так приятно огладила прохладную кожу. Она устало улыбнулась и легла на постель. Пусть жесткая, пахнущая смертью, но кровать, которой у нее так давно не было. Алиса повернулась на бок, и перед ее глазами легли кожаные наручники, немного потертые и по краям порванные. Затаив дыхание, девочка прикоснулась к коже, провела пальцами по металлу, прикрепленному к койке. Резко одернула руку, когда ключ крутанулся пару раз в замочной скважине. Дыхание участилось, стало жутко страшно. Разглядев силуэт, Алиса вздохнула. Это был Чарльз, всего лишь Чарльз.

\- Сегодня моя смена, Алиса, - он присел на краешек постели. - Выпей это.  
\- А что это? - прошептала девочка, взяв малюсенький бутылек.  
\- Снотворное, малышка, - санитар погладил ее по длинным, прямым локонам. Наивная Алиса поверила и выпила. Вкуса она не почувствовала, действия лекарства пока тоже.  
\- Спасибо, Чарли.  
\- Не за что, - молодой мужчина улыбнулся и поцеловал девочку в щечку. - Спокойной ночи, Алиса.

Будущая умалишенная осталась одна, накрылась тонкой простыней и уснула. Перед тем как уйти, Чарльз забрал ее одежду и облизнулся в предвкушении. Он дождется, когда все уснут, и познакомиться с девочкой поближе. Чарли заметил ее в парке, Алиса потерялась и была совершенно одна. Он подошел к ней, спросил, откуда она и что ищет. По дороге до психиатрической больницы девушка рассказала о себе абсолютно все, что Чарльз и так знал.

Алиса - сирота, ее сестра и родители погибли. Огонь поглотил их дом темной ночью. Девочка была спасена, но она слышала крики родственников, видела, как задыхалась ее сестра. Алисе повезло, упала в обморок и не разглядела самого страшного: лица смерти, нависшего над ней. Девочка поступила в приют для душевно травмированных сирот: Брайерклифф в Лондоне. Кошмары по ночам, лунатизм, истерики. Каждый день ее терзало чувство вины за то, что она осталась в живых, и страх перед одиночеством. Было постоянно страшно и одиноко. До тех пор пока Алиса не стала замечать внимательных взглядов, за ней всегда кто-то наблюдал. Девочка думала, что сходит по-настоящему с ума.

Все изменилось, когда покушение на жизнь Алисы раскрылось. Малышка не очень любила сладкое, это спасло ее. Десерт был отравлен. Алиса отказалась от имбирного печенья, тогда какой-то мальчишка схватил его и отправил в рот. Пять минут, несчастный лежал на полу, сине-зеленый, как слизень. Крики, паника, плач. Это был ее шанс. Она сбежала из Брайерклиффа, ей оставался ровно год, чтобы уйти навсегда из этой тюрьмы для детей. Она могла получить наследство своей семьи, выкупить дом своего дяди, найти покровителя. Начать жить! Но десяти лет в психушке для детей было недостаточно...

Оказавшись на серых улицах Лондона, девочка пряталась среди теней. Бедная девочка, бедная Алиса. Она присела у большого, старого дерева в парке и уже было принялась плакать от бессилия, но тут к ней подошел молодой человек, он заинтересовался ею. Чарльз представился, откровенно сказал, кто он и кем работает. Алиса назвала свое имя, но сказала, что не имеет фамилии, она нищенка и попрошайка. Она сквозь слезы брякнула, что ее могут преследовать, ей нужно найти убежище. Тогда Чарли улыбнулся ей и предложил палату в психбольнице Ратледж. Место уединенное и оторванное от общества, вокруг лечебницы только лес и озеро. Девочке показалось это идеальным вариантом, она должна была продержаться ровно год, тогда она сможет защитить себя юридически, вступить в права наследования семейства Лидделл, ну, а сейчас она просто Алиса, смышленая, наивная и добрая, а еще очень красивая девочка. Чарльзу приглянулось последнее ее качество, он был очень счастлив, что теперь Алиса будет под его постоянным надзором. Конечно, он помнил одно единственное условие: девушка не должна протянуть до своего совершеннолетия, но ведь всегда можно стереть память, запугать или же просто свести с ума.

"Зачем убивать такое милое создание?", - думал санитар, смотря через решетку на спящую девочку. "Боже, какая она хорошенькая!", - он сжал губы.

Скрип двери прозвучал оглушающе в тишине ночи. Санитар закрыл дверь, ключи оставил в замке. Его взгляд сразу упал на тело девочки, спящей из-за медикамента слишком крепко. Он мягко сел на краешек постели, нежно перевернул Алису на спину, та и не думала очнуться, ласково провел кончиками пальцев по ее лицу. Скулы, переносица, губы. Наклонился, потерся об ее щеку своей, вдохнул сладкий запах ее волос, длинные, каштановые волны, и выдохнул.

Чарльз заложил ее руки за голову и пристегнул их наручниками, потом занялся ногами. Девочка задышала чаще и поморщилась во сне от металлического холода. Легкий поцелуй потревожил безмятежный сон, Алиса резко распахнула глаза. Непонимание, испуг, девочке казалось, она все еще спит.

\- Чарли?!  
\- Тише, - прошелестело над ее ухом.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - девичий голос дрогнул, Чарльз целовал ее шею, грудь, ладонь прошлась вверх-вниз по внутренней стороне бедра. - Чарли?!  
\- Молчи! - рыкнул санитар, подмяв девочку под себя.  
\- Чарли, пожалуйста, Чарли, не трогай меня! - скороговоркой прошептала Алиса. - Не делай мне больно! - всхлипывая, умоляла девочка, чувствуя движения пальцев в себе.  
\- Разве это больно? - горячий шепот коснулся ее искусанных губ.  
\- Я... я никогда, - рыдая, она хотела провалиться сквозь землю, хотя бы из-за одной мысли, что лежит нагая под мужчиной и беспомощно захлебывается слезами, пока он трахает ее своей рукой.  
\- Ммм, отлично, - произнес Чарльз, особо не думая ни о чем, как о тяжести в паху. - Возможно, когда-нибудь ты попадешь в страну чудес, - резкий толчок, санитар вовремя успел зажать рот девочке, иначе крик бы эхом разнесся по длинному коридору. Вскоре Алиса перестала издавать какие-либо звуки, ей всего лишь хотелось свернуться в комочек и унять боль внизу живота, а из-за слез голова разрывалась, как будто осколки стекла поместили под череп.

Кончив, Чарли рухнул на девушку, больше ловя кайф не от физической, а от психологической разрядки. Давно он не ощущал такого, может, даже слишком давно. Алиса тяжело вздохнула под тяжестью мужчины, сил на рыдания у нее не было, единственное, что ее заботило: болезненная пульсация по всему телу. Чарльз приподнялся, все еще недостаточно придя в себя, он оглядел девушку и тут же принялся за нее. Санитар достал салфетку из кармана и смочил ее водой, что осталась в стакане на тумбе. Опираясь коленом на кровати, молодой мужчина склонился над Алисой и мягко начал вытирать пятнышки крови. Девочка вздрогнула от мокрой салфетки и хотела бы воспротивиться прикосновениям Чарли, но он поймал ее взгляд своими прищуренными, светлыми глазами, под таким взглядом она передумала что-либо совершать сейчас. Отложив салфетку, он принялся поправлять и очень медленно застегивать сорочку, пуговицу за пуговицей, легко-легко, касаясь бледной кожи. Освободив запястья, он ласково растер нежные места, целуя руки, каждый пальчик.

"Не увлекайся!", - говорил санитар сам себе, прогоняя чувства, нехотя отрываясь от девочки.

Он ушел, сказав лишь "завтра увидимся", оставив после себя алое пятно на покрывале и мокрую от слез подушку. Не знаю, думал ли Чарли, что что-то сделал неправильно, плохо, он же прибрал за собой.

"Лучше уж я буду первым, чем кто-либо другой, по крайней мере, я знаю, что все будет нормально, а если бы это был любой другой санитар, Алиса могла бы и не проснуться на следующее утро. Она еще поживет пару месяцев".

А девочка, свернувшись, как котенок, и обняв подушку, тихо плакала, стараясь успокоиться и уснуть.  
"Неужели все это правда произошло? И почему же мне так плохо? Почему Чарли так поступил? Я же ему доверяла. Почему?! Что я ему сделала?! Завтра это снова повторится? Я не буду спать, не должна! Я выберусь отсюда!"

Жаль, пока Алиса не понимает: сопротивление бесполезно. Все, что происходит Ратледже, останется в Ратледже. Психиатрическая лечебница - это маленький мир со своими правилами и законами, которые нельзя нарушать. За нарушение и непослушание - своя доза боли.

Психами не рождаются, ими становятся.  
Упав в кроличью нору, так просто назад из нее не выбраться.

 ***** **Тони Раут - По Палатам.** Эта песня подтолкнула к написанию сего фанфа.


	2. Озеро Слез

Утро наступило неожиданно, если быть точнее Алиса его не ждала. Туман в голове и легкая боль внизу живота. Если не думать, не вспоминать - ничего не было. Она лежала в постели и слушала пение птиц за окном, а потом шаги и скрипы тяжелых дверей раздались эхом по коридору. Утренний обход. День сурка продолжается, подумала девочка, только теперь она не сирота, никто не будет ее жалеть и относиться к ней, как к ребенку.

"Ты же так мечтала стать взрослой, Алиса, вот и получай", - слеза побежала по ее щеке, но девочка злобно стерла ее. "Прекрати плакать! Слезами горю не поможешь. Присмотрись и найди способ сбежать и отсюда".

Чарльз зашел в палату, держа поднос и напевая какую-то незатейливую мелодию. Такой счастливый, отдохнувший, полная противоположность девушке. Алиса решила притвориться спящей, надеялась, что он уйдет. Ха, Чарли никуда не уйдет. Санитар поставил поднос на тумбу и присел на краешек кровати, ласковым взглядом он долго смотрел на лицо девочки. По тому как быстро вздымалась ее грудь, он понял, что она некоем образом не спит. Чарльз поцеловал ее щеку и прошептал:

\- Доброе утро, Алиса. Вставай скорее, сегодня твой первый день, - он улыбнулся сонно смотрящей на него девушке. Чарли встал, давая понять, что нужно последовать его примеру. Неловко откинув простыню и поправив сорочку, девочка спустила босые ноги на пол. Она опустила голову, стараясь не смотреть на молодого человека, вообще стараясь не смотреть на него самого, она просто не знала, как вести себя с ним теперь. - Я принес тебе одежду, - он положил нечто ярко-синее на кровать рядом с девушкой. - Иди сюда, - Чарли протянул руки к Алисе, заставляя ее вложить свои ладони в его. Он потянул девочку на себя, чуть увеличил расстояние между ними и принялся расстегивать пуговицы. "Боже, снова?!", - пронеслось в голове, она совсем сжалась, когда сорочка была брошена на постель. Чарли, не замечая переживаний девочки, потянулся за тем, что принес. Развернув в руках обычное платьице, санитар посмотрел на девушку:

\- Давай-ка примерим, - он помог ей одеться: тело девчонки совсем одеревенело. Платье идеально село на стройной фигурке, Алисе оно очень понравилось, девочка даже мягко улыбнулась, рассмотрев себя. Чарльз, поправив юбку и застегнув молнию на спине, полез к подносу. Он достал длинный, белоснежный передник, со спины завязал верх на тонкой шее пациентки, потом затянул бантик, выделив талию. Прохладным объятьем Чарли притянул Алису к себе, девушка напряглась, задышала чаще, даже вздрогнула, почувствовав горячее дыхание у самого уха:

\- Передник тебе нужен будет для... кхм... трудотерапии.  
\- Трудотерапии? - дрогнувшим голосом спросила она.  
\- Да, труд объединяет, - и не дает сойти с ума, подумала Алиса, - и так далее, и так далее. А сейчас тебе нужно кое-что принять, - молодой человек, наконец, смог найти в себе силы отпустить девушку, он протянул ей стакан с водой и пилюлю. - Вот держи.  
\- Но я не больна.  
\- Алиса, - протянул он устало, как будто они обсуждали это несколько часов подряд, - мы же договаривались.

Девушка кивнула и взяла медикамент, ох, она еще пожалеет об этом.

\- Открой рот, - нужно было убедиться, что доза пошла в ход. - Отлично, а сейчас пойдем, - Чарльз вывел пациентку из палаты. - Вот смотри, пройдешь до конца коридора и повернешь направо, там столовая, познакомься со всеми, освойся, а там дальше тебя направят, куда нужно. Поняла?  
\- Да, - Алиса кивнула, смотря на черную дверь в самом конце коридорного тоннеля. Бесконечные двери и сумрак, лишенный электрического света.  
\- Хорошо, удачи, - санитар быстро прикоснулся своими губами к ее и подтолкнул к выходу, а сам отправился в следующую палату.

Девочка быстро-быстро зашагала по коридору. Она не могла понять, кто для нее сейчас Чарли: друг или враг? Должна ли она его бояться в полной мере? Нормально ли все это? Хотя как можно думать о нормальности в таком месте.

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - пробурчала себе под нос Алиса. Она дошла до той самой черной двери, оглянулась и повернула ручку. Закрыто. А так интересно было узнать, что там за ней. Потом она все же решила повернуть направо, но заметила совершенно в другой стороне малюсенькую щель рядом с закрытой дверью. Алиса хмыкнула и, опустившись на колени, совершенно забыв про ноющую боль во всем теле, заглянула в темную дыру. - Хм, что это такое?  
\- Щель для мышей, а не для людей, - над ней промурлыкал чей-то насмешливый голос, девочка вскрикнула от удивления и вскочила, врезавшись в смеющегося парня. – О-о-у, спокойней-спокойней, милочка. Тут и правда много крыс и мышей, - отсмеявшись добавил он. – А как тебя зовут, крикливое существо?  
\- Алиса, - представилась она, надеясь на адекватное поведение парня.  
\- Чешир, - сонорные согласные были просто созданы для его речи. Товарищ по несчастью что-то говорил, возможно, даже что-то важное, но Алиса не могла вникнуть в слова, завороженная его голосом и кошачьей манерой речи она следила за его губами, которые сложились в идеальную улыбку. – О, да, ты же новенькая. Пойдем, проведу в райский уголок, но знай, пообщаться здесь со многими не удастся полноценно, как бы этого не хотелось, - притворно вздохнул он. – Но если найдешь таких людей, то лучше помалкивай, как сейчас, - парень щелкнул ее по носу и улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Ты забавный, Чешик, - ее собственная улыбка не заставила себя ждать.  
\- А-м-р? - он оглянулся через плечо, плавно передвигаясь в полутьме.  
\- Твой акцент, - пояснила девочка. - Ты из Франции?  
\- А, возможно, - мурлыкнул он, открывая перед ней дверь. Яркий свет из окон чуть не ослепил Алису.

Они оказались в большой, светлой комнате, в которой стояло множество столов и стульев, все одинаковое и все белое, вдали виднеется в стене окошко для выдачи пищи. Пациенты потихоньку берут подносы, еду, садятся в уже давно образовавшуюся кучку друзей по интересам. На первый взгляд, все адекватные. Может, прошлая ночь Алисе просто приснилась? А боль от таблеток?

\- Пойдем, возьми поднос и подходи за во-о-он тот столик, - Чешир показал на самый дальний, там уже сидели трое. – Привет! О, здорово! Привет-привет! Доброе утро! Как дела? – ловко лавируя между столами, стульями и пациентами парень исчез из столовой, как будто его здесь и не было.

Взяв свой завтрак, девочка на трясущихся ногах прошла к столику, на который указал Чешир. Мужчина в странной шляпе, сделанной из газеты, попивал чай и говорил о чем-то с рядом сидевшим парнем, который перебивал собеседника, повышая голос. Шляпник начинал перекрикивать юношу, а тот старался говорить еще громче. Но как бы они не шумели, третий молодой человек спал на скрещенных руках, держащих чашку. Алиса уже не хотела подсаживаться к ним, но ведь Чешир сказал, ждать его здесь.

\- Мест нет! Мест нет! Нет мест!  
\- Как так? – Алиса увидела два стула у столика, для нее и Чешика. – Здесь аж два свободных места, - сказала она и присела, поставив поднос с едой.  
\- Тогда не хотите ли Вы пробовать немного вишневого пирога? – спросил парень, его лицо имело смесь напуганного и возбужденного выражения. Явно не в ладу с собой, хотя шляпа другого мужчины вряд ли говорила об обратном. Алиса пару раз пробежалась глазами по столу, но не увидела пирога, тем более вишневого.  
\- Но тут нет пирога.  
\- А его и не было.  
\- Зачем же тогда было предлагать? – нахмурилась девушка. – Это невоспитанно!  
\- Ага, а воспитанно ли было сесть за стол к незнакомым без приглашения?  
\- Туше, - улыбнулся Шляпник, прихлебывая из чашки.  
\- Я новенькая и меня… меня пригласил к вам присоединится Чешир.  
\- А ну тогда понятно, простите моего вспыльчивого друга, Хэйр, попроси прощения, а то как-то неловко.  
\- НЕЛОВКО? Мне лично очень даже ловко, - он откусил свой бутерброд с маслом и странно посмотрел на Алису.  
\- Простите его, - улыбнулся Шляпник, - март совсем скоро.  
\- Да, ладно, ничего страшного, - девочка сделала вид, будто ничего и вправду не случилось, ни за столом, ни в коридоре, ни в палате. Спокойно уплетала бутерброд и чай, полностью отключившись от мира, но потом Алиса снова стала чувствовать на себе тот самый тяжелый взгляд. Панически она стала осматривать столовую, но не нашла ничего подозрительного, но, кажется, ее столик был самым нелепым.  
\- О, а кто наша гостья? – подал голос тот самый Соня, щуря свои теплые, карие глаза.  
\- Алиса, - выдохнула девушка, посмотрев через плечо, она наткнулась на еще одну внимательную пару глаз: надзиратели кидали взгляды на нее и перешептывались.  
\- Очень приятно, - сонная улыбка.  
\- Так-с, пора пересаживаться, пока Соня бодрствует! – воскликнул Шляпник, и все по часовой стрелке пересели на место соседа, Алиса оказалась на стуле Хэйра. Она протянула руку за своим стаканом, но получила шлепок по руке.  
\- Эй, что происходит? Зачем мы пересели? И вообще верните мне мою чашку!  
\- Чашка теперь моя, - сказал Шляпник. – А пересесть было необходимо.  
\- Дайте мне закончить завтрак! – возмутилась Алиса.  
\- Нет.  
\- В таком случае, я больше не голодна, - она резко встала из-за стола, а развернувшись, неожиданно наткнулась на Чешира.  
\- Алиса? – мурлыкнул парень.  
\- Я уже ухожу.  
\- Хорошо, давай-ка провожу, - он подтолкнул ее, бросив свой кошачий прищур на троицу за столом. – Что случилось, моя дорогая? – спросил Чешик, когда они снова оказались в темном коридоре.  
\- Боже, твои друзья сумасшедшие! – в сердцах бросила девушка. - На что мне безумцы? — сказала Алиса.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, все мы здесь не в своем уме – и ты, и я.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я не в своём уме?  
\- Конечно, не в своём. Иначе как бы ты здесь оказалась?  
\- А почему так? – Алиса попыталась заглянуть в глаза Чеширу, может, хоть какая-то эмоция промелькнет в его ледяном черном взгляде.  
\- Ну, у каждого своя история, ты же не расскажешь мне свою?  
\- Думаю, пока нет.  
\- В любом случае, знай, все не так просто. Те, кто пришел сюда за помощью, чаще всего остаются здесь навсегда.

Девушка застыла на месте. Если бы она понимала, что Чеширу можно было доверять.

\- Ну и чего ты стоишь? Мне сказали, что ты будешь на прачке, пойдем, отведу, - сверкнула белоснежная улыбка.  
\- А где ты был? И почему мы так просто можем разгуливать по зданию?  
\- О, у нашей Квин, - он хохотнул. – И на самом деле, не у всех есть такой свободный доступ, - подмигнул Чешир. – Тебе еще стоит многое понять.

Открыв дверь, парень подтолкнул Алису, заставляя пройти в комнату, но в последнюю секунду придержал ее и зашептал на ухо:

\- Не думай бежать, это бесполезно, будь ласкова с Чарли, будь с ним и всегда улыбайся, здесь это любят.  
\- Х-хорошо.  
\- Вот и умница! Удачи и хорошего дня, - он щелкнул ее по носу и унесся куда-то. А Алисе пришлось закрыть дверь с другой стороны.

«Что происходит?! Чего я не знаю? Что знает Чешир? Меня и здесь хотят убить?! Что происходит?!».

Череда вопросов преследовала ее целый день. Даже тяжелая работа не могла заставить ее забыть обо всем. Вечером, наконец, долгожданный отдых в общей комнате. Те, кто еще не потерял окончательно разум, общались и играли в настольные игры, кто-то разговаривал сам с собой, бился об стенку, кто-то бегал по комнате, крича, что он опаздывает на важную встречу, а Алиса просто лежала на полу уже около часа. Никто не обращал на это внимания, ведь здесь это совершенно нормально. Ее клонило в сон, усталость, как теплый плед, накрыла ее своей тяжестью. Чей-то взгляд преследовал ее весь день, она его чувствовала, как тяжесть в солнечном сплетении. Жутко, если бы не было так привычно.

\- По палатам! Живо по палатам!

"Уже? - подумала Алиса. - Чарли сегодня не будет, значит, все хорошо", - улыбнулась она сама себе.

Дверь захлопнулась, свет желтыми полосками упадал на койку Алисы. Надо дождаться лекарств и просто уснуть. Освещение мгновенно погасло, в палату зашли тени. Чарльз говорил, хорошо, что он первый. Возможно, он был прав.


	3. Отрубить ей голову!

**Два года спустя.**

Настала снова промозглая осень, снова сплошная серость и холод вокруг. Много всего произошло за это время. Дежа вю. Страшный сон. Кошмар, повторяющийся каждый день, каждую ночь. Помните девочку Алису? Ее больше нет. Теперь вместо нее красивая девушка с вечно холодной улыбкой, вежливыми прохладными манерами, поцелуями и ледяными глазами. Ледяные глаза прям, как у Чешира, только изумрудные. Представить под замершей водой изумруд, сверкающий под ослепляющими лучами солнца. А под толстой коркой льда, покоиться вся чернь: боль, обида, слабость, месть, ненависть. Весна всегда приходит на смену зиме, так ведь?

\- Ей уже давно исполнилось восемнадцать! – хлопнул кулак по столу.  
\- Да-да, я понимаю, мистер Бамби.  
\- Что мне до твоего понятия?! – мужчина в белом халате встал из-за стола.  
\- Я пытался…  
\- Пытался? В самом деле?  
\- Она была изнасилована, Вы знаете, что пришлось ей колоть, чтобы успокоить? Галоперидол! Сульфазин! Боже! Я вообще удивляюсь, как после этого она осталась жива! Вы ее использовали, как подопытную крысы! Все для Вас просто ничтожные крысы! Отбросы! А ее ребенок? А аборт? И прочие медикаменты для прекращения беременности? Их даже и близко никто не будет официально прописывать!  
\- Я не понимаю, что здесь такого, Доджз. Привычное дело, как по мне. Вот чего я не понимаю, почему девка еще жива, и почему Вы так привязаны к ней?  
\- Я… я…  
\- Насколько я помню, девочка сошла с ума от всего происходящего, но месяц назад вернулась к жизни. Странно, не правда ли. Что Вы об этом знаете, Доджз? После того, как было решено перевести ее в экспериментальное отделение, ей сразу стало лучше. Что это значит?  
\- Клянусь, я не имею к этому никакого отношения…  
\- Разве?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Что тебя связывает с мисс Лидделл?  
\- Ничего, сэр.  
\- Что тебя связывает с мисс Лидделл?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Повторяю. Что тебя связывает с мисс Лидделл?!  
\- Ничего!!!  
\- Ты такой же насильник и извращенец, как и остальные санитары здесь!  
\- Я люблю ее! Всегда любил!  
\- Чепуха! Это ты залез на нее, как свинья, и отымел в первую же ночь, а после сам же колол ей галоперидол и сульфазин. Да, ее изнасиловали, но ребенок точно твой. И не говори мне, что это неправда. Так что не смей обвинять меня в чем-либо. Ты ко всему причастен.  
\- Я не знал!!! Вы! Вы! – начал рычать парень.  
\- Спокойнее, Чарльз, иначе придется сделать инъекцию и тебе, а потом положить рядом с палатой твоей возлюбленной. А сейчас пошел прочь.

Дверь тихо закрылась.

А в общей комнате Вайт Рэббит снова носится из угла в угол, крича, что он куда-то опаздывает.

\- Боже, куда можно опаздывать в дурдоме? – произнесла вслух Алиса, тыкнув Соню, который снова заснул, пока думал над ходом в шахматах.  
\- Как куда? – спросил Чешир. – На ужин, например, - и потянулся на диване.  
\- У тебя только одна на уме, - хохотнула Алиса.  
\- Мур, возможно.  
\- Алиса! – громкий грудной голос.  
\- Чарли! – вскочив, воскликнула радостно девушка и побежала к санитару. Бросившись на шею, принялась целовать его, окружающим все равно было не до них, правда одну одобряющую улыбку пара получила. Чарльз настолько забылся в поцелуях, что забыл, что хотел сказать, сделать, но сейчас это и неважно.

Умирая от ожидания, Чарли, ведомый Алисой, оказался в коридоре, у черной двери.  
\- Чарльз, я хочу там, - она дернула ручку, закрытой двери.  
\- Нет! Ты что? Нельзя! - испуганное лицо санитара смутило ее и заставило остановиться.  
\- Почему?  
\- Нельзя и точка! - грубый тон, которого Чарли себе никогда не позволял, напугал девушку. - А сейчас возвращайся в общую комнату!  
\- Хорошо, Чарли. Прости, - она взяла его за руку, попыталась поцеловать.  
\- Уйди, - отстранился Доджз и ушел как можно скорее прочь.  
\- Черт! - топнула ножкой Алиса, ударив ладонью дверь, она прислонилась лбом к ней и выдохнула.

На следующий день больных вывели на воздух, погулять, как ни странно, была хорошая погода. Чешик и Алиса спокойно разговаривали, наблюдая за теми, кто играл в крокет, в котором клюшками были палки, а мячи - камнями. Было шумно, но пара все равно шепталась меж собой. Странно, что Чешир не заметил тяжелый, яростный взгляд, принадлежащий рыжеволосой медсестре. Квин вся стала пунцовой от такой наглости, но ничего, она все исправит.

После тяжелого трудового дня Алиса плелась в общую комнату, но тут навстречу ей грозно неслась Квинни. Остановившись, она дала девушке такую пощечину, что та упала, больно ударившись.

\- Что у тебя с Чеширом, грязная тварь! - Квин аж вся покраснела от злости, так что лицо стало сливаться с оттенком ее волос.  
\- Что? - только лишь испуганно выдохнула девушка.  
\- Мразь! - пнула ее медсестра. - Я все знаю про вас! Вы постоянно вместе! Вечно шушукаетесь по углам! Я убью тебя! - схватив ее за волосы, стала орать Квин. - Убью! Убью!  
\- Квин! - раздалось имя на весь коридор. - Отпусти Алису!  
\- Что у вас с ней, Чешир? - вцепившись в рыдающую девушку, кинула свой яростный взгляд на Чешика. - Говори.  
\- Ничего, моя Квин, - сел на колени Чешир перед ними, - клянусь тебе. Это же всего лишь ребенок, которому я хочу помочь. Алиса тут совсем одна. Одумайся. Я люблю только тебя, Квинни. Рубить с плеча не выход...  
\- Да, конечно, но ты мог сказать мне это раньше, - мягко улыбнулась сестра Рэд, отбросив Алису куда подальше. - Прости меня, Чешир, я порой забываю, что ты меня любишь больше жизни.  
\- Не проси прощения у меня никогда, - ответил на поцелуй несчастный пациент. - Квинни, я приду к тебе после отбоя, хорошо?  
\- Да-да, - рассмеявшись искристо, она упорхнула на свой этаж.  
\- Вставай, Алиса! - подхватив ее под руки, он поставил девушку на ноги и оглядел. – Прости, но у тебя будет синяк.  
\- Ничего, мне не привыкать, - держалась из последних сил девушка, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
\- Алиса? Посмотри на меня?  
\- Не... не... могу! - все стало мутным от слез, она заплакала сильнее, когда соленая слезинка прошлась по ранке на скуле. – Мне не выбраться из этого ада!  
\- Иди сюда, - обнял ее Чешик, его плечи трясло под стать ее рыданиям, он мягко гладил ее по спине и мурлыкая, напевал песенку, Алиса понимала подспудно каждое слово, хоть и не вслушивалась. *

Рыдания становились тише, вскоре смолкли совсем. В полной тишине Чешик укачивал Алису, потом вздохнув, прошептал:

\- Хорошо. Я помогу тебе бежать, - заглянул в ее опухшие глаза Чешир.  
\- Ч-что? – шмыгнула девушка, ей показалось, что она ослышалась.  
\- Мы должны вырваться отсюда, я помогу тебе, но ты должна сперва помочь мне.  
\- Да, я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, - Алиса хорошо усвоила, что каждая его просьба – это не прихоть, это необходимость. Если Чешир улыбается, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно.  
\- Перед тем как уйти, мне необходимо убить одного человека. Ты должна помочь мне в этом… Нет-нет, я сделаю это сам. Мне нужно, чтобы ты смогла привлечь к себе внимание.  
\- Да, хорошо, - кивнула Алиса. – Но кто это? Чешик, не молчи! Я должна знать!  
\- Моя… моя невеста.  
\- А что с ней случилось?  
\- Кажется, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что значит мешать кому-то. Она работала на хороших людей, писала правду, как ее и учили. Однажды ей позвонили анонимно, попросили приехать сюда, просили помощи, говорили, что здесь подвергают пациентов экспериментам, держат насильно тут и убивают. Главное условие: Лана не должна была звонить полиции, приехать должна была совершенно одна. Когда я вернулся домой, увидел записку. Она написала, что направляется в Ратледж, ее там ждут, попросила не волноваться. Я идиот, - покачал головой Чешир. - Ждал ее совершенно спокойно. Я, правда, решил, что у нее просто назначена очередная встреча, она вернется через день. Но через три дня я сам оказался в психушке. Меня оставили дееспособным только лишь потому, что я понравился Квин. Усмирить меня тогда было невозможно. Но Бамби нашел простое решение этой проблемы. После того когда мне показали, что с ней сделали, я сошел с катушек. Ее изуродовали, ее мучили. Лана превратилась… в… кусок мяса. Она жива до сих пор, они дают мне это понять каждый раз, если я пытаюсь сделать что-либо.  
\- Господи… Сколько ты уже здесь? - выдохнула Алиса.  
\- Шесть лет, четыре месяца и восемнадцать дней.  
\- Что с тобой сделали? - Алиса погладила его по щеке, пальчиком пробежавшись по глубокой морщине, что осталась на лице от вечной улыбки. – Почему ты такой?  
\- После моих агрессивных выходок, медикаментами меня сделали овощем, а после Квин привела меня в порядок. Она часто мне говорила: "Улыбнись! Я не люблю видеть тебя грустным!". Она, действительно, меня любит, - снова покачал головой он.  
\- А ты ее любишь?  
\- Ненавижу. Сколько бы ночей мы вместе не провели, я всегда буду мечтать убить ее собственными руками.

Если тебя так долго унижали — надо отомстить.  
Ненавижу.

 ***** Dear little Alice, please don’t cry  
Tears of woe won’t help you get by  
I know you feel scared, lost and alone  
Since you cannot find your way back HOME  
Have strange things happened?  
Is there anything I need to know?  
Did you taste things that made you shrink or GROW?  
Did you suffer any? Please… Say it isn’t so!  
I will help you out, just wait and see  
You’d be glad that you found a cat… Like me..  
I’ll show you around this fascinating place  
Only if you keep that smile on your face  
No more reading sings that say…  
THIS WAY… or… YONDER  
Now you don’t have to sit down and try to ponder  
Which way should you go, you ask?  
I seem to find that a fairly simple task  
Just follow my grin for you will know soon  
How much it looks like a glowing crescent moon  
Don’t be afraid, please follow my advice  
Surely you don’t even need to think twice  
Oh look, there’s The Queen all dressed in RED  
Hear how she screams… *off with her head!*  
Those are very words everyone dreds  
Would you like to keep your head?  
Quick Alice! RUN! The cards are after you!  
Run through this DOOR!  
I’ll protect you  
Dry your eyes, Alice, because there is no time to cry  
You’ll see me again as the years come flying by…  
And just then you think this might be the end  
Never forget, that in your heart…  
You’ll always be my friend…

 

Милая Алиса, пожалуйста, не плачь,  
Слёзы - есть причина горьких неудач.  
Знаю, заблудилась ты в кровавых снах,  
Обратило пламя счастье детства в прах.  
Вот уж исчезает под ногами твердь,  
Ты одна в кошмаре, где лишь страх и смерть,  
Реальность испарилась в дымке голубой,  
И в остывшем сердце тонет голос мой  
Распахни мне душу, песнь мою услышь,  
Только я нарушу горестную тишь.  
Разума теряя благостную нить,  
Убивать, играя, чтобы как-то жить,  
Исправлять ошибки через кровь и бред -  
Скорбно и жестоко, но другого нет.  
Этот мир разрушен, посмотри сама,  
Здесь осколки счастья накрывает тьма.  
Но в тенетах липких жуткой пустоты  
Свет моей улыбки вновь заметишь ты,  
С замиранием сердца открывая дверь,  
Верь, - к тебе приду я, улыбнись и верь!

 *** Chris Vrenna** – Cheshire Cat's Lullaby (American McGee's Alice OST)


	4. Делириум и Пандемониум

**Дневник воспоминаний.**   
**Алиса. Чешир. Главная медсестра Рэд Квин. Медбрат Доджз Чарльз.**

**Alice**

Я теряю время. Я не ощущаю его. Мне страшно. Я трясусь, постоянно оглядываюсь. Я не могу больше так. Мне каждую ночь снится кладбище. А сегодня во сне я была на детском кладбище. Что это значит?

Белый – цвет чистоты, непорочности. Теперь я так не думаю. Белый – цвет грязи, мерзости и жестокости! Боже, палата сводит меня с ума! Тут так тесно! И нельзя скрыться! Убежать!!! Такое ощущение, что я заперта в гробу.

Я весь день сидела и смотрела в одну точку. Рыдала и смотрела куда-то, потом успокаивалась, и снова рыдала. Плача в очередной раз, в голове пронеслось: «Я что схожу с ума?».

Я дура… Идиотка! Зачем мне это было нужно? Такая боль от этого укола. Боже, меня скручивало, болела каждая клеточка тела. Чарли… Ну, за что?! Почему я… Умираю, хочу пить…

Я не могу. Неужели так и должно быть? Лежать, не сопротивляться, и все будет нормально? Меня избивают и связывают. Но теперь все стало хуже. Меня никто не трогает. Меня колют, пичкают таблетками, не дают есть, пить. Я красивая? Неужели! Будь я хоть ужасно некрасивой, ко мне бы относились иначе?

Не могу пошевелиться. Как я еще могу думать… Господи! Остановите эту проклятую песню в моей голове!!!

У меня сегодня операция. Знать не хочу. Не хочу. Один из этих мерзких уродов сказал, что будут пробовать что-то новое, искать альтернативу. Горите все в аду. Просто горите.

Снова эта песня и темнота вокруг.

Какие странные голоса. И как же холодно.

У меня нет сил, Чарли… Дай мне умереть, пожалуйста. Я устала. Очень. Я все прощу. Просто дай мне умереть. Чарли!

Та самая черная дверь, почему я не помню, как меня пронесли через нее?

У Чешира добрые, теплые глаза, но порой они становится чернее ночи и жутко пугают меня своей агрессией. Словно дикий кот, он растягивает губы в ехидной улыбке, показывая свои белоснежные клыки. У меня сердце замирает в этот момент, хочется спрятаться от этого существа. Но стоит ему нежно промурлыкать мое имя, и глаза становится мягче, роднее. Тогда мне кажется, что я узнаю совершенно другого человека, это не Чешир за белой решеткой, это мой друг. Друг! Чешик. Ты спасешь меня.

Вспомнила, как спросила Чешира однажды, что послужило тронутости ума Шляпника, Хэйра и Сони. Моих близких друзей здесь.

Шляпник начал вести себя неадекватно после продолжительных работ в своей мастерской. Обрабатывая материал для изготовления шляп, он получил ртутное отравление. Совершенно неудивительно. Многие шляпники кончали так же.

Хэйр Мартин… обычная гиперсексуальность. Сатириазис. Даже говорить нечего, да характер не из лучших. Ооочень вспыльчивый и агрессивный.

Соня, кажется, только его можно не считать психом. Парень не мог спать днями, неделями… Он как бы находился во сне и в реальном времени одновременно, но ни там, ни здесь его не было. Соня обратился за помощью. Теперь он спит почти всегда. Да, может, так стало хуже, но, кажется, его все устраивает.

Чешир… Чешик… Он… я не знаю, кто он. Он нормален, но уже неадекватен. Даже если выйдет из психлечебницы, то не станет прежним. Мне было, да и сейчас, интересно узнать, каким он был раньше. Улыбался ли он искренне? Я попросила его не улыбаться мне, если он того не хочет. Ненавижу фальшивые эмоции и чувства. Хотя… теперь я сама фальшивка. Но иначе нельзя. А кто я? Агрессивная, неадекватная психопатка. Но думаю, за стенами Ратледжа я никому не причиню вреда. Если меня не трогать.

\- Убей меня.  
\- Нет, ты мне нужна.  
\- А когда я перестану быть тебе нужной, ты убьешь меня?  
\- Тогда ты уже будешь хотеть жить. А сейчас продолжай улыбаться, заставь всех поверить, что с тобой все нормально. Умница! У тебя очень красивая улыбка.  
\- У тебя тоже.

Это сумасшествие! Я рыдаю и улыбаюсь! Сегодня погиб Соня, в последнее время он часто впадал в кратковременную кому, а теперь его просто нет. Вечерами я часто сидела с ним на диване, он клал свою голову мне на колени и спал, а я просто гладила его по голове, перебирала волосы пальчиками. Меня это успокаивало. Чешира часто не было рядом, а дыхание Сони меня успокаивало. Мне нужно успокоиться, иначе меня успокоят. Всех тех, кого забирают в коридоры за черной дверью, возвращают мертвыми. Может, я все-таки умерла?

Помню, когда только поступила сюда, мне казалось, что многие здесь сумасшедшие. Нет, это не так. Большинство – беженцы, адекватные граждане. Эти люди понимали главное правило с самого начала, они до сих пор помнят, что им грозит, если они нарушат это правило. Но всему приходит конец.

**Cheshire**

 

Как дорого стоит доверие, как много времени нужно, чтобы его добиться. Как тяжело стать своим среди чужих. Как тяжело улыбаться и чувствовать, что вот-вот оступишься, рухнешь, превратишься в пыль. Как тяжело…

Я закрываю глаза и вижу слепящий белый цвет. Пустота. А потом вижу ее. Как она ползет ко мне. Безобразное существо, изуродованный обрубок, но разумные глаза глядят мне в ответ. Молят о помощи, пугают меня. Мне становится страшно и противно. Хочу убежать, но двигаться с места еще страшнее, опаснее. Я чувствую омерзение и боязнь почувствовать боль. Ощущение, когда к тебе прикасается слизень. Липкая жидкость, разлагающийся труп. Живой труп! Это мой кошмар в двух мирах: в реальности и в небытие. Если я убью ее здесь, она перестанет мне сниться? Она, наконец, познает покой? Простит меня?

Мало кто находит выход, некоторые не видят его, даже если найдут, а многие даже не ищут. А я искал. И нашел. План, что и говорить, был превосходный: простой и ясный, лучше не придумать. Недостаток у него был только один: было совершенно неизвестно, как привести его в исполнение. Но я не сдамся. Я буду сражаться не только за себя, но и за Алису. Вместе мы справимся.

**Red Queen**

 

Здесь все мое, и это должны понимать все! Все, что я захочу, я получу. Чешир красив, послушен, нежен, кажется, большего и не надо. Чтобы я ни делала, все для него. Теперь он всегда счастлив и улыбается! Как я рада этому. Я излечила его!

Эта девчонка. Мерзкая Алиса! Ох, если бы я могла, скормила ее голову этим тварям.

Я вижу, как они смотрят друг на друга. Мне не нравится надежда в их глазах. Мне не нравится надежда вообще! Но одно я знаю точно, эта бесполезная эмоция лечится. Если Чешир задумает побег, клянусь, я разрешу Ангусу сделать все, что он посчитает нужным.

**Charles**

 

Я не соврал мистеру Бамби, я люблю Алису, люблю с тех самых пор, как увидел ее в Брайерклиффе. Я часто наблюдал за ней, видел, как она взрослела, мечтал о ней. Но и подумать не мог, что мы могли быть вместе. Если бы я мог, убежал бы с ней. Далеко-далеко отсюда. Нет. Это невозможно. Хотя бы по той причине, что она не любит меня, как бы я не старался. Я не чувствую этого, как бы крепко она не обнимала меня. Ни таблетки, ни инъекции не помогут мне открыть ее сердце. Я не смогу ее убить. Не смогу. Кажется, я, наконец, понял, что значит задыхаться от слез.

Я плохой человек. Я сожалею об этом.  
Я сожалею о многом.

 **Chris Vrenna** \- Pandemonium (American Mcgee's Alice OST)  
Here's a riddle: When is a croquet mallet like a billy club? I'll tell you: Whenever you want it to be!


	5. Сквозь Зеркало

Она так изменилась. Алиса не могла оторваться от зеркальной поверхности. Пальцами она обводила отражение своего лица. Кажется, что это не ее лицо, не ее пустые глаза. Девушка охнула, когда резко оказавшийся рядом парень сказал:

\- Не смотри в зеркало.  
\- Почему?  
\- Можешь оказаться по ту сторону и никогда больше не сможешь вернуться назад.  
\- Какая глупость!  
\- Это сказка. А сказки основаны на реальных событиях.  
\- Да, ну?  
\- Просто верь, - широкая, добрая улыбка озарила лицо парня. Если бы он сам увидел свое лицо со стороны, он бы не узнал себя.  
\- Хорошо, - она улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Я достану ключи, не переживай…  
\- А…  
\- Все, кто должен знать, уже готовы.  
\- Ладно. А Ти будут с нами?  
\- Конечно, куда братья денутся, - мурлыкнул Чешик.  
\- Не верится, что уже сегодня, - вздохнула Алиса.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что мне нужно будет сделать, когда все закончится?  
\- Да, конечно. Думаю, я тоже сделаю кое-что.

Каждый из них понимал, о ком идет речь. И как это будет непросто сделать, они знали оба. Помолчав немного, девушка неуверенно спросила:

\- Было бы глупо надеяться, что когда-то они могли бы посчитать, что я вылечилась, и отпустить меня?  
\- Одно это предложение жутко режет мой тонкий музыкальный слух, - Чешик улыбнулся ехидно.  
\- Ты жестокий, - Алиса закрыла за собой дверь.

*******

 

Он не улыбается, идет отмеренным шагом по коридору, кусая пухлые губы. Вроде волнуется, вроде ему все равно.

\- Тук-Тук! Квин, можно?  
\- Разумеется! Я тебя заждалась! – главная медсестра, бросила ручку, захлопнув ящик письменного стола. Чешик едва закрыл дверь за собой, как Квин начала целовать его. Он не отвечал, держал сжатые кулаки по бокам. Она начала злиться.  
\- Мне не нравится твое настроение. Где моя улыбка?  
\- Закрой дверь на ключ, может, тогда появится, - пациент прошел вглубь кабинета.

Медсестра выдохнула и сделала, как он сказал.

\- Лучше? - скрестила она руки на груди.  
\- Возможно, - губы сложились в привычную улыбку, руки вольготно растянулись на ручках кресла. – Садись, - похлопал себя по коленям.  
\- Так-то лучше! – снова поцелуи, только глаза Чешира ищут что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- Квинни, - потянув за волосы и приставив к горлу нож для вскрытия конвертов, прошипел парень. – Только попробуй закричать, ты знаешь, что я сделаю.  
\- Чешир! Что… что происходит, - ее послушный котик показал клыки, проблески безумия снова взяли над ним верх.  
\- Происходит то, о чем я предупреждал тебя очень давно, - поставил на ноги сестру Рэд, - а сейчас мне нужны все ключи, и не ври мне, я знаю, ты хранишь все дубликаты у себя.  
\- Пожалуйста, останься со мной…  
\- Где ключи!  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Я убью тебя куда медленнее, если ты не отдашь мне их. Клянусь.

На трясущихся ногах она открыла сейф в стене, отдала связку и ключ от черной двери.

\- Ангус, когда вернется, превратит тебя в тварь! И я не остановлю его! Не смогу!  
\- Ты не сможешь, - он повалил ее на ковер, и, придавив всем весом, сел на ноги, лег на нее, чтобы рычать в лицо, - остановить никого!  
\- Все эти годы я спасала твою жалкую жизнь!  
\- Это ты упрятала Лану! Ты!  
\- Да! Доволен? Я пытала ее, это я умоляла Бамби сделать с ней все, что было сделано. О, она заслужила это сполна! Ты только мой!!!  
\- Она твоя сестра, Квин. Лана ничего не заслуж…  
\- Ошибаешься!

Пощечина оглушила их на мгновение, струйка крови покатилась на ворсистый ковер. У обоих стоят слезы, но по разным причинам. Ужасно широкая улыбка озарила лицо психа, глаза медсестры расширились от страха, дыхание участилось, полились воспоминания, она знает, что сейчас произойдет.

\- Я до сих пор помню это, - пальцами поглаживал ее лицо, шепча в губы, - перед глазами твое лицо. Я помню твой голос, помню, как ты говорила: «Улыбнись! Давай открой же рот! Покажи зубы, красавчик!». А потом только капа могла заглушить мои крики, сколько же тока прошло через меня, а, Квинни? Неужели ты думаешь, я все так просто забуду? Меня невозможно обнулить, я само воспоминание! – ударил об пол кулак чуть левее от ее лица. – Эй-эй, не грусти! Давай нарисуем тебе улыбку?..  
\- Нет! Нет! Не трогай меня!!!  
\- Дааавай! Будет веселооо! Улыбочку, Квин, - лезвие разошлось от уха до уха, белый халатик окрасился в красный. – О боже, Квинни, какая очаровательная улыбка! Ты просто милашка! Мамочка бы так гордилось тобой! Ты стала такой красивой, Квинни!

Она еще не успела захлебнуться кровью, как дверь кабинета была закрыта с другой стороны.

*******

 

\- Эй, Валет, слушай! Иди сюда! – услышала Алиса голос из коридора, держа за щекой пилюлю.  
\- Чешир! Тебе уже пора в палату.  
\- Да, да, я от Квин, она мне передала ключи, смотри, - всучил он ему связку, - она сказала, чтобы ты отцепил один себе, остальное я отнесу обратно.  
\- А, хорошо, приятель, - черный ключ от черной двери пошел вперед по кольцу, а вот голова Валета была размозжена об стену.

Быстрый, ловкий, как кот, Чешик открыл двери на этаже, дальше ключи были отданы братьям Труляля и Траляля.

\- Алиса!  
\- О, боже! – девушка повисла на шее друга, ворвавшегося к ней в палату.  
\- Нет, времени! Ты знаешь, где он может быть.  
\- Встречаемся в лесу!  
\- У озера!

Если раньше Ратледж был внешне спокойным местом, то сейчас здесь воцарился сущий ад. Здоровые пациенты дрались за свою жизнь, свободу жестоко, отчаянно. Неподготовленные сотрудники психиатрической клиники не были столь жизнелюбивы и им не везло. Эта ночь принадлежила не им.

Алиса тенью пробралась на кухню, схватила нож, холодный металл предавал ей больше уверенности. Кто-то устроил пожар в общей комнате, она услышала свое имя там.

Чарли. Бежал к ней так быстро, как только мог, она шла к нему, свет от пламени играл на ее острых скулах. Он с размаху, с силой обнял ее за тонкую талию. Чуть не потерял самое дорогое! Единственное, что держит его здесь.

\- Алиса, ты в порядке?  
\- Теперь, да, - острый нож вошел в бок, затем в грудь и живот. – Да, теперь все хорошо.  
\- Алиса? – руки в крови, в глазах боль и непонимание.  
\- Чарльз?  
\- Нам же было хорошо вместе? – он сполз по стенке на пол. - Скажи же!  
\- Мне никогда не было хорошо. – Она присела рядом с ним, поправив платье.  
\- Что я сделал не так, дорогая?  
\- Ох, мне нет смысла говорить тебе это, - девушка погладила его по волосам, - ты не поймешь.  
\- Алиса, куда я без тебя? – его ладонь накрыла ее, сделав ярко-алой.  
\- Надеюсь, ты попадешь в Страну Чудес. Я там уже бывала, тебе не понравится. Назови мне адрес доктора Ангуса Бамби.  
\- Алиса…  
\- Чарли! Сделай же хоть раз что-то для меня, а не для себя! *****

Получив адрес, она полоснула по горлу, струйки попали ей на губы, глаза, щеки. Алиса не рассчитала. Лезвие пронеслось по брюкам - стоны, на этот раз она точно все рассчитала. Ее глаза стали черными, по крайней мере, так увидел Чарльз. Он поднял ладонь, коснулся края юбки уходящей Алисы, уже не своей Алисы, и тут рука тяжело упала на пол.

Перед собой она видела лишь горящие тени, передник окровавлен, платье порвано, а острие ножа рисует неровную полосу на побеленной стене. Пугающая улыбка озарила ее лик, когда она завидела надзирателя, которого атаковали больные, она тогда крикнула: «Пошли прочь! Он мой!». Кажется, именно сейчас она чувствовала себя хорошо.

Накинув кипельно-белый халат доктора Ангуса, Чешир бежал по черным коридорам, коридорам невозврата. Корпорация монстров. Ад. Среди этой бездны он отыскал ее. Как в каждодневном кошмаре, он увидел ее лицо. Упал на колени подле и зарыдал, рвя волосы на голове. Он не видел, как существо улыбалось. Монстры услышали его, забеспокоились. Чешир услышал вновь тот свой далекий страх, выхватил пистолет и направил ей в голову. Страшно было прикасаться, но он положил тело на кушетку. Их было не больше, чем пуль в кармане. Выстрелы оглушали. Когда в черных коридорах не осталось ни одной живой души, он покатил тело к лесу.

Алиса ждала его в чистой форме медсестры, ее фигура светилась в темноте. Душевно больные бежали прочь от охваченного огнем здания. Бежали мимо пары, копающей могилу.

Предрассветные сумерки застали разрушенный, опустошенный Ратледж. Лишь спустя недели сюда вернулась жизнь, или же ее подобие. Аккуратный холмик у леса полицейские не заметили.

Через полгода дом Ангуса Бамби сгорел дотла, его труп нашли в ужасном состоянии. Ни документов, ни сбережений, все сожрал огонь. Тем временем Алиса Лидделл вернулась из долгого путешествия к своему дядюшке. Вряд ли кто подумал о таком удачном совпадении. Это никому уже не выгодно.

 

 ***** You wanted it back. DON'T MAKE ME MAD! ENOUGH! DIE!

 **Breaking Benjamin**  - Blow Me Away


	6. Отпусти Безумие

Это всего лишь слухи с туманных улиц Лондона, сколько лет прошло, а эти байки все передаются из уст в уста. Молодежь, которая любит жуткие истории и прогулки по руинам прошлого, облюбовала Ратледж. Что может быть более захватывающим, как не исследование психиатрической больницы. Главное, остерегаться призраков-убийц, молодой пары, что отдала жизни здесь.

Странно видеть в таком месте пожилую пару, пусть и в полдень. Машина подъехала к входу. Старички заозирались кругом. Женщина зашла первой. Ее ботиночки ловко обходили завалы мусора. Длинным ногтем провела линию на стене. Мужчина хмуро наблюдал за ней. Он не хотел заходить и уж тем более трогать что-либо.

\- Не надо подниматься. Вдруг лестница не выдержит.  
\- Это место покрепче нас будет, не переживай.

Она нашла корпус, который так надеялась найти. Нашла палаты… Свою койку. Хотела уж было сесть на металлическое сооружение, но что-то защемило внутри. Старушка заспешила уйти.

В холле своего спутника она не обнаружила, но увидела у озера его фигуру. Когда она подошла к нему, слезы уже успели высохнуть на мужском лице.

\- Тебе стало легче?  
\- А тебе?  
\- Да, кажется, кошмар точно закончился.  
\- И больше никогда не повторится. Пойдем домой.  
\- Как скажешь, Алиса.

Колеса автомобиля оставили после себя глубокие отпечатки в сырой земле.  
Безумно больные ушли, безумно любя жизнь.


End file.
